wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spotkanie - cz.5
Planeta Dantooine Wojna to zniszczenie. Wojna to chaos. Wojna to rzeź. Bez względu na plany bitwy czy doświadczenie żołnierzy i tak wszystko sprowadza się do całkowitej anihilacji przeciwnika. Nie tylko w zniszczonych machinach wojennnych czy mieniu publicznym- ale przede wszystkim w duszach i umysłach walczących. Spoglądający na to wszystko Mistrz Mace Windu nie czuje bólu czy strachu. Znajduje się w centrum chaosu- a przy tym jest od niego tak daleko jak się ta. Połączony w Bitewnej Medytacji przeszywa swoim wzrokiem przeszłość i teraźniejszość, szukając jednocześnie najlepszej dla siebie przyszłości.thumb|304px|Mistrz Mace Windu Widzi pole bitwy, wypełnione Mocą i jakąś nieznaną mu energią. Próbuje odnaleźć Punkt Przełomu- wizję przyszłości która pokaże mu wyjście z beznadziejnej sytuacji. Jeśli tak zechce Moc. Wiązki laserowe które wychodziły z imperialnych karabinów niszczyły wszystkie droidy na ich drodzę. 112 Cadiański Regiment prowadzony przez Nathaniela Bardadosa za nic miał stojące przed nim hordy kontrolowanych przez sztuczną inteligencję żołnierzy- wchodzili w metalową armię jak nóż w masło. Nawet jeśli 1, 2, 3 czy 10 żołnierzy padło pod naporem ostrzałem przypominających szkielety robotów, to nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Cadia wychowała twardych, oddanych Imperatorowi synów. Gotowi byli ginąć setkami, co nie oznacza jednak że mieli łatwo dać się zabić. - Walczyć, walczyć do jasnej cholery!- krzyczał Nathaniel, wyciągając swój pistolet laserowy i jednym, celnym strzałem pozbawiając droida lecącego na antygrawitacyjnej platformie głowy.- W imię Imperatora! W imię Imperium! Zgodny chór niemal tysiąca głosów odpowiedział swojemu dowódcy niemal natychmiast. Będą ginąć za Imperium, albo zginą próbując. Piaskowy, równy teren otoczenia praktycznie nie dawał żadnej ze stron szansy na osłonienie się za jakąś przeszkodą terenową. Skupione w licznych kupach droidy bojowe stanowiły wręcz wymarzony cel dla imperialnych Basilisków- niestety, nie było ich jeszcze na planecie. Zgodnie z rozkazem Mistrza Wojny Danielewa Ibrachimowicia, pierwszy atak na powierzchnię planety miały poprowadzić jego siły. Jedna część miała udać się na pokrytą piaskami część planety, by walczyć z siłami które Nathanielowi przypominały upośledzoną wersję Nekronów. Tymczasem druga część podlegających mu sił udała się kilka kilometrów dalej, w okolice gór które były dla obecnych tu Cadian dobrze widoczne. Ich bracia mieli tam stawić czoła bliżej niezidentyfikowanemu zagrożeniu. Obydwie siły po pokonaniu swoich wrogówmiały połączyć się i czekać na posiłki, które wspomogą ich w podboju planety. Nathaniel przeskoczył kucającego przed nim żołnierze i jednym, siarczystym kopem pozbawił stojącego niedaleko droida broni laserowej. Zaskoczony nie na żarty droid ścisnął metalową dłoń w pięść, zamachnął się i próbował uderzyć Nathaniela, Cadianin zdołał jednak uniknąć ciosu. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa?- spytał Nathaniel, celując pistoletem laserowym w głowę droida. - Eeee...Przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem?- odpowiedział droid, unosząc ręce w geście poddaństwa. Dowódca wojsk Imperium zaśmiał się. Widząc to droid próbował jeszcze zaatakować, jednak było już za późno. Nathaniel pociągnął za spust a wzmocniona wiązka laserowa przepaliła obwody maszyny, pozostawiając w jej głowie pustą dziurę. Cadianin był gotowy ruszyć dalej, gdy nagle, pośród wszechobecnego hałasu usłyszał dźwięk silników. Nie pasowały one niestety do żadnej imperialnej maszyny jaką mężczyzna znał. thumb|Tri-fighteryNim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, tuż nad jego oddziałem pojawiły się obce, nie przypominające niczego co znał samoloty. Srebrne, przypominające czaszkę jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia, nadleciały wprost nad nacierających żołnierzy Imperium. Położone przy kuli centralnej działka laserowe rozpoczęły ostrzał. W jednej chwili kordon trzech Separatystycznych myśliwców typu Tri-fighter pozbawił życia ponad kilka tuzinów żołnierzy Gwardii Imperialnej. Częsć z nich została zdezintegrowana przez bezpośrednie trafienie, część spaliła się żywcem a kilkoro zginęło w wyniku uderzenia fali uderzeniowej. Sam Nathaniel w ostatniej chwili schylił głowę,dzięki czemu nie trafiła go przypalona głowa jednego z żołnierzy. - Strzelać do cholery!- krzyczał Nathaniel, próbując przebić sie przez bitewny zgiełk. Ci żołnierze którzy go usłyszeli, zaczęli posłusznie wypełniać rozkazy. Karabiny laserowe rozpoczęły ostrzał Tri-fighterów, jednak odległość pomiędzy nimi a maszynami była zbyt duża. W momencie w którym kordon kontrolowanych przez sztuczną inteligencję myśliwców zrobił zwrot by ponownie zaatakować, rozproszone droidy na ziemi rozpoczęły kontratak. Jeszcze przed chwilą nacierający Cadianie znaleźli się teraz w potrzasku- ci którzy próbowali ostrzelać myśliwce padali pod ostrzałem droidów, a ci którzy skupiali się na przeciwniku na ziemi, ginęli od ataku z powietrza. Nathaniel był wściekły. Jego ludzie ginęli o wiele szybciej niż się tego spodziewał. Przeciwnik miał zęby i potrafił porządnie ugryźć. - Znowu nadlatują!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. Tri-fightery zrobiły zwrot i szykowały się na kolejny atak, w czasie gdy na ziemi droidy rozpoczęły intensywniejszy ostrzał. Wojsko przeciwnika działało jak jeden, zwarty organizm. W pewien sposób przypominało mu to działania Tyranidów. I nagle na niebie pojawiła się eksplozja, w której zniknęły wszystkie trzy myśliwce Separatystów. Wybuch był oślepiający i na tyle potężny, że z maszyn pozostały tylko lecące z zawrotną prędkością odłamki. Większość z nich uderzyła w nacierające droidy. Chwilę po wybuchu oczom żołnierzy Imperium ukazał się ich zbawca. Mknący majestatycznie ku niebiosom, czterokrotnie większy od Tri-fighterów i wielokrotnie lepiej opancerzony bombowiec. Marauder. Chwilę po jego pojawieniu się, na niebie pojawiło się więcej jednostek tego typu. Po chwili było ich już dziesięć a umieszczone na ich skrzydłach działka rozpoczęły masakrowanie jednostek Separatystów. - Halo?-'' usłyszał nagle w swoim komunikatorze Nathaniel.-'' Generale, tutaj kontrola załogi "Niezwyciężonego". - Słyszę Panią głośno i wyraźnie!- zakrzyknął podekscytowany gwardzista, widząc jak masakrowane są jedostki nieprzyjaciela. -'' Wysłaliśmy wam wsparcie w postaci dziesięciu bombowców typu Marauder. Podobną ilość wysłaliśmy siłom walczącym w rejonie roboczo nazwanym "górami".'' - Rozumiem!- krzyczał Nathaniel, oddając kilka celnych strzałów w powoli cofającego się przeciwnika.- Jak idzie moim ludziom walczącym w "górach". Kobieta po drugiej stronie zrobiła krótką, wymowną przerwę. - Nieistotne.-'' odpowiedziała.-'' Najważniejsza jest teraz wasza sytuacja: zbliżają się do was jednostki wroga, potwierdziliśmy obecność ponad 500 mechanicznych żołnierzy wroga, wyposażonych w broń ciężką. Nie wykluczamy również zwiększenia przez nich wsparcia powietrznego. - A co my możemy liczyć?- spytał Nathaniel. Dowódca Regimentu Cadańskiego wyobrażał sobię, że kobieta po drugiej stronie uśmiecha się figlarnie. - ''Czy tuzin Leman Rusów Executionerów i podobna ilość Annihilatorów to wystarczające wsparcie?-'' spytala. Nathaniel uśmiechnął się. Gdy pokaże obecnym tu droidom potęge "Młota Imperatora", zaraz ruszy na pomoc swoim siłom walczącym w górach. Miał wrażenie że mają oni większe problemy z przeciwnikiem niż on. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Spotkanie